


"Flesh" Light

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: "Flesh" Light, Cannibalism, Cookout, Crack, Fire, M/M, Masturbation, flashlight, napalm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate presents a flashlight to Codsworth and he loses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Flesh" Light

**Author's Note:**

> I still own the tag! Mine, mine, MINE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

“Sir! Where did you get such a vulgar object!”

Codsworth pointed his claw thing at the object in Nate's hand. It was a flashlight.

“It's just a flashlight, Cods.”

“A FLESHlight, sir!”

That gave Nate an idea.

“Hey Cods, you ever use one of these?”

“WHY I...yes.”

Nate's eyes got wide.

“How...how was it?”

“Marvelous! It transformed my leechurds into the plasturds and made it all MISTAH FANTASTURDS!”

Nate looked down at the flashlight and then back at Codsworth.

“How does it get you off?”

“You turn it on and it turns me on and then you put it right over my flame shooter.”

“Would you wanna try it?”

“Who? ME!? USE THAT!? OF COURSE I DO!!!!”

Codsworth floated over and presented his flamethrower arm to Nate. Nate brought the flashlight up to Codsworth's “eyes” and flipped the switch. As soon as the light shone in his fake pupil, he groaned a magnificant groan. 

“Please, sir...”

The floating orb had been reduced to a whisper and was shaking as he looked at the rod of pleasure before his “eyes”. Nate slowly brought it down the flamethrower before him. He aimed the light at it and Codsworth let out another magnificant groan. Then, Nate touched the glass to the tip of the flamethrower and Codsworth let loose. I'm talking full on release of...of...napalm. 

The egg heads down at General Atomics loved making things two-in-one. So, with semen, they decided that the napalm could serve as that. Now, that's all fine and dandy, except that it catches fire as soon as it is exposed to oxygen. Combine that with Nate's skin and you have a recipe for 200-year-old-man cookout. 

It just so happens that a famine had struck Sanctuary and the residents were desperate for food. They hated the thought, but it was the only way. For years after they raved to their children and grandchildren about how delicious Nate A La Cods' Cum was.


End file.
